Kitchen Sink
by Standing Cowardly
Summary: *IMPROVED VERSION OF REXY'S NIECE* What if the Indominus' sibling stopped her rampage? Meanwhile, Rexy's niece, Matilda must deal with the harsh realities of her dino-filled home: Isla Sorna.


_**Hello there! Back with an improved version of my Jurassic World story. I deleted the old one so don't waste your time trying to find it lol. Anyways, this fic has two stories: one on Isla Nublar and the other on Isla Sorna. Eventually, they'll collide before or after the events of Jurassic World.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Reference: '** Speaking' + __Thoughts_

 _No space. Too tight. Must get out now._ The Indominus Rex applied enough pressure onto her egg to crack its shell, using her hand she removed a piece of it away from her eye. She saw white.

The things in the white were also wearing white. Voices in her head told her they were prey, but for now they were predators as she was too small to take down the ScrawnyBipeds. With one more strong wack on her egg, she broke free, plopping onto the cold white ground. She instinctively knew her nest was not a natural one and squawked for her mother to take her to a better nursery. Did she even have a mother? She hoped so.

A cracking sound silenced her cries. She turned her head to find another egg, a crack running down its center. It started to rock from side-to-side and she realized the hatchling was having trouble breaking free. Instincts told her to let it die, since it was a weak hatchling. It wouldn't survive in the Natural World anyways. Yet, a voice told her that nothing here was natural.

 _She_ wasn't natural. And so she found herself walking up to the egg. Using her forearms, she lightly shoved the egg onto it's side. The female heard a startled squeak come from inside. The unborn hatchling seemed to be too afraid to leave its shell now. With a huff, the older Indominus began to use her teeth and talons to tear at the shell. She was careful not injure her shy sibling within.

Once she made an opening, she came face-to-face with a fluffy, blue-eyed dinosaur. She inhaled deeply, able to make out that her sibling was a male. She had a brother.

Her brother still looked at her with fear, his nostrils flared as he breathed rapidly. She didn't know how to calm him down.

' _Brother.'_ She chittered, trying to sound friendly. The little male seemed to calm down as he chirped a greeting of his own.

' _Red Eyes.'_ Brother called her. She tilted her head, her quills rising as she did so. Who was Red Eyes?

' _Sister. Red Eyes.'_ The little male chirped at her again. Then he rolled onto his belly, in an attempt to stand on his own two feet. The hatchling failed numerous time, in each he fell to his side. Eventually, he gave up.

' _Red Eyes!'_ Brother cried out. His distress made the female nervous. She didn't know who he was calling out for. What if they didn't have the same mother? It would explain why Brother was so small and fluffy. But then again, maybe it was because he was a runt?

A noise from outside the nest caught her attention. She looked and saw another hatchling staring right back at her. She growled a warning at the intruder. To her surprise, the invader returned her growl. She lunged but was met with a hard surface. She groaned, her snout was throbbing as a result of the impact. Red Eyes started to rub the pain away with her hand. She looked at the invader, expecting to see it amused by her embarrassing attack. It was rubbing its snout as well.

It was mimicking her.

No… it was _her_.

She studied it some more, trying to figure out how she was inside the object.

The hatchling studied her reflection, taking note of her white scales and her golden-red eyes. _Red Eyes._ She realized that was the name Brother gave her. She was Red Eyes.

The older sibling was so transfixed by her reflection she didn't notice the small male get up until he nipped at her tail. She growled at the male but regretted it when he gave her a hurt look. The female crooned an apology to him as she started to lick away the gunk on his feathers. He groomed her as well before noticing the two hatchlings watching them in the mirror.

He sounded an alarm as he hid behind his bigger sibling. She rumbled in amusement before telling him that the two dinosaurs they see are them.

Brother slowly approached the mirror, testing to see if it would mimic every movement he made. He realized it did and started to chirp happily at "his" discovery. Red Eyes blinked, her version of rolling her eyes.

"Hey, there." On the other side of the nest stood one of the Scrawny Bipeds. It looked like a female. Surprisingly, Brother was quick to scratch at the glass, preventing him from touching the creature. Red Eyes didn't trust the female. It didn't smell like it was their mother.

o0o0o0o0o0

"Miss Grady, who sent you here?" A young male dressed in all white asked. Ofelia frowned at the question.

"Claire. She said the hybrids started hatching. I was sent to check on them. Isn't that what caretakers do for their animals?" She spoke in an irritated tone. She wanted to continuing bonding with the hatchlings. The imprinting process wasn't to be interrupted especially when one of the newborns was giving her the stink eye. The man frowned, raising a finger but before he could say anything, Dr. Wu ushered him away.

"Marvelous, aren't they?" He asked, giving them a proud look. She knew he was just proud that he was the first to create a dinosaur hybrid. Ofelia rolled her eyes before saying: "Yeah… so am I allowed to feed them?"

He nodded, passing her a bucket of meat. Wu walked away.

Good riddance. She thought. Ofelia didn't like that man. Sure he may have brought dinosaurs back to life, but he didn't seem to care about what he created. It pissed her off to no end. He should cherish the lives he created.

She focused her attention on the Indominus. The big one didn't seem to like her. It was only until it saw the meat in her hand did it approach her. Ofelia dropped the meat into the nest, through an opening at the top of the dome-shaped incubator.

"Wu said he made one of each gender. Are you a boy or a girl?" She asked the fluffy one. The feathered baby only chirped in response. "What about you?" She looked at the white baby who avoided the human's gaze.

 _I don't think that one likes me that much._ The woman thought. She chuckled, knowing that Crimson would like her eventually _._

* * *

An elderly Tyrannosaurus couple eagerly waited for their last brood hatch. Their only surviving offspring from their last clutch, Matilda was excited as well since she would finally have siblings.

The juvenile knew her parents were getting too old to create more life and so these eggs would be the last her mother would lay. She just hoped her parents would live long enough to see them grow up. Matilda herself was barely on the verge of becoming an adolescent.

Brownie, her mother, stood up from laying on her belly. She tilted her head and listened for signs that her young were hatching. The chocolate brown Tyrannosaurus rex heard a chirp and so she started to dig through the nest mound made of feces, mud, and vegetation.

Her father, Warrior, tried to help but his mate growled at him. The male knew better than to ignore Brownie's warning and so the scarred dinosaur laid back down to watch.

Matilda lied next to her father and asked: ' _How many?'_

Warrior rumbled that they wouldn't know until after they're done hatching.

After about an hour, Brownie took her head out of the now destroyed nest. In her jaws, she held her new hatchlings. Out of the dozen eggs she laid, only three managed to survive.

She opened her jaws to let her daughter and mate see their new family members. Matilda sniffed them but only caught the scent of her mother's putrid breath. They were so small. Was she this small when she was born?

The trio were covered in downy grayish-brown feathers. One of them caught Matilda's eye. The largest one had pitch black eyes and his snout was a dark blue. She crooned at the blue one. It only stared at her.

Then Brownie started walking away from the two. Warrior followed without question but Matilda was less eager to do so. Why were they leaving their home?

Warrior turned his head, ' _Going to nursery. Young need new nest. Too small to be here.'_

Matilda still didn't want to go. She grew up in between these giant boulders. This was _her_ home. Why did they need to leave it? It was a safe place for the new hatchlings to grow up.

Warrior rumbled that she could stay here if she wanted but that she'd have to hunt her own food. Matilda whined as she reluctantly followed her parents.

She hoped their new home was better than the one they were leaving behind.


End file.
